


A Mothers Intuition

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Written for Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition.My prompt was that Harry & Draco are in a secret relationship and a Malfoy parent is aware of the secret. I chose to include an epilogue to fulfil the N.E.W.T level prompt.Harry and Draco strike up an unlikely friendship before they return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year where it turns into something more.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Mothers Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely ladderofyears for betaing this for me ❤️

Looking over his shoulder, Harry ducked behind the tapestry to his left. Moving quickly, he made his way along the hidden corridor and up the stairs which were, mercifully, where they should be. He’d told Ron and Hermione that he wanted a word with Professor Binns before lunch, which had worked beautifully - neither of them wanted to keep him company. It was a good thing, he thought because he was about as far from the History of Magic classroom as he could get. In fact, if he was any further away, he’d be back in the Gryffindor common room. 

As it was, he was on the sixth floor, heading for one of the empty classrooms at the far end of the corridor. He did feel bad that he’d lied to Ron and Hermione, but he couldn’t think of any other way to get time on his own. After everything they’d been through the year before, they seemed to think that he was on the verge of a breakdown and if he was on his own he’d end up crying in a corner somewhere. He appreciated that they were concerned, but it was getting slightly annoying now. 

Finally, he reached the classroom he was looking for and slipped inside. It was only after he closed it behind him that he realised he’d shut his robes in the door. “Oh, for…” he muttered, opening the door again and pulling his robes free. Closing it once more, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face the room again. 

“Well, that was a treat.” 

Harry gave an embarrassed grin. “Can you tell what kind of morning I’ve had?”

“About as good as mine, I’d say.” 

Draco Malfoy was lounging in a chair, his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. 

Harry snorted softly, pulling a chair around so he could sit beside Draco. “More than likely. I love Ron and Hermione, I really do, I just wish they’d give me a breather. They think I’m going to break at any second.” 

“I’ve had the same with Pansy,” Draco said with a sigh. “Says she’s worried about me because I look pale. She seems to have forgotten I’ve been pale since birth.” 

Harry laughed. “Maybe you should be worried about her.” 

“I’ll worry about her in an hour,” Draco replied. “This is our time. We should make the most of it.” 

“I will agree with that,” Harry nodded, grinning. “How do you suggest we do that?” 

Draco smirked and made a show of removing his legs from the desk before leaning across and curling his fingers around Harry’s tie. “Oh, I have a few ideas.” 

Harry grinned as he leant in too, their lips meeting. It was all he could do not to sigh with happiness. Their getting together had been somewhat of a surprise. They’d both been able to admit that, but it had happened so naturally that Harry had found himself wondering why it hadn’t happened earlier (he conveniently pushed the memories of their first six years at Hogwarts out of his mind).

***

It had happened during the break between the end of the battle and returning to Hogwarts. Some time after the trials, Harry had gone to Malfoy Manor with the intention of returning Draco’s wand. He wasn’t sure if he’d be welcome, or what he’d find there, but he knew he had to return the wand. And so he’d found himself waiting in the large entrance hall of the Manor, having been shown in by a house-elf. Try though he might, he was unable to stop himself from looking around at his surroundings. The last time he had been in the Manor, he hadn’t been able to take anything in, but now he could appreciate the architecture of the old building. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it all looked different somehow.

After ten minutes of awkward waiting, Harry had heard footsteps behind him and turned quickly. The owner of the footsteps had come to a sudden halt and they’d stared at each other for a few moments. Then, Harry had taken a step forward. “Malfoy.” 

“Potter.”

“I, er…” Harry had started before Draco had interrupted him. 

“Will you take a walk around the grounds with me?”

Harry had blinked in surprise before nodding. 

A brief look of relief had crossed Draco’s face as he motioned for Harry to follow him and had then led the way down another hallway and out into the grounds. Unseen by either of them, Narcissa was sitting in her rose garden, hidden by the hedges. 

Looking around as he walked, Harry had stayed silent as he waited for Draco to speak first. They’d barely made it a quarter of the way around the grounds when he got his wish. 

“Thank you for coming out here with me.” 

Draco spoke quietly, and Harry had been slightly surprised at the words which sounded sincere.

“Er, it’s no problem,” Harry had replied. “Can I ask why you wanted to come out here though?” 

“It’s a nicer atmosphere than inside,” Draco replied simply. 

Harry nodded in understanding. “Makes sense. How, er, have things been?”

Draco was quiet for a moment now. “Strange. And quiet. I’m not really sure of anything anymore.” 

“I suppose I can understand that,” Harry replied. “I’m not sure of anything either. Not now.” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I, er, wanted to return this,” Harry replied, putting his hand into his pocket and pulling Draco’s wand out. “I know you didn’t exactly lend it to me, but I probably should thank you for it.” 

“My wand…” Draco said softly, staring at it for a moment. “I forgot… well, no, I didn’t. But it didn’t occur to me that you’d use it.” 

“I had to,” Harry shrugged. “It was the friendliest of the ones I took from you. It, um, it worked well for me.”

Draco snorted. “I’ll say. But surely it’s allegiance lies with you now?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t used it much recently. I got myself a new one,” Harry replied. “It’s not the same as my old one, but it works nicely. So I thought you might like yours back? You’ll need it if you’re going back to school…” 

Draco bit his lip. That was part of the conditions he’d had to agree to in order to stay out of Azkaban. He had to return to Hogwarts and complete his final year. 

“I’m going back too,” Harry continued. “I’m not ready to join the Aurors yet. I don’t know if I ever will be, to be honest, I’d quite like an extra year to figure it out.” 

“I can imagine,” Draco replied quietly. “At least you have options once you leave. Mine are in tatters, and yes, I know it’s my own fault.”

“You can make up for it,” Harry said, still holding Draco’s wand out towards him. “This year. You can change peoples minds.” 

“It’s still not a guarantee,” Draco replied bitterly. “I hate myself for what I did, you know. I hate that I couldn’t get out. I hate that people _died_ because of me.” 

Harry swallowed. He hadn’t expected this from Malfoy. “People died because of me too. But, as people keep telling me, it was their choice to fight and most of them would have done it anyway.”

“I just… people we knew from school, Potter… they were too young…”

“I–I know,” Harry replied, not expecting the lump that immediately formed in his throat. “But you… _we_ can’t blame ourselves forever. We need to move on.”

“How? How can we do that?” Draco asked. “Do you know? Because I have no idea how I’m going to cope going back there and trying to move on.” 

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “But you’re not going to be the only one feeling like that. We’ll all be in the same boat. We’ve all… we’ve all lost people.” 

“I’m nervous about going back,” Draco said softly. “I’m nervous to even face the teachers.” 

“The teachers won’t treat you any differently,” Harry said. “I’m sure they won’t.” 

“They might think they won’t, but I see how people look at me. I see what’s said in the papers. No-one will be happy that I escaped Azkaban.” 

“Look, I don’t know how it’s going to work back at Hogwarts, but I’m willing to put everything behind us and start again. I’ll never approve of what you did… but I understand why you did it. You need to own it and move past it,” Harry said. “You can start by taking your wand back.” 

“Don’t I need to win it back?” Draco muttered, looking down. 

“Not as far as I’m concerned,” Harry replied, holding the wand out again. “Here. Take it.” 

Draco hesitated but reached out with a shaky hand and took his wand. “Thank you,” he whispered, turning the wand over in his hands. 

“Don’t mention it,” Harry said. “I’m glad you’re still here so I can return it to you.” 

Draco looked up and met Harry’s gaze.

Harry smiled hesitantly, before holding his hand out to Draco, who shook it.

“Thank you,” Draco whispered again, holding onto Harry’s hand. “For… not being a dick about everything I’ve done.” 

Harry shrugged awkwardly. “I can’t say it doesn’t matter anymore, but… it’s done. We shouldn’t dwell on it and forget to live.” 

“Is that a Gryffindor thing?” 

“Might be,” Harry replied with a grin. “It doesn’t hurt to try new things either.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Draco replied faintly. 

“Make sure you do,” Harry said with a smile as they found themselves back in the entrance hall. “I’d better go. I’ll, um, I’ll see you at Hogwarts, then?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes. See you.” 

Harry gave Draco’s hand a brief, barely-there squeeze before walking away.

*

A few days after his visit to Malfoy Manor, Harry had awoken to an owl tapping on his window. Letting it in, he’d untied the letter and watched, amused as the owl ruffled its feathers and settled down to wait. He’d shook his head and opened the piece of parchment, surprised that it was from Draco.

_Potter,  
I just wanted to thank you again for returning my wand. I hadn’t realised how much I’d missed it.  
It was nice to see another face around the Manor. ~~I’d quite like to see it again.~~  
I hope you don’t mind me writing to you. I realised after seeing you that I’ve missed interacting with people my own age. I love my mother, but spending every day with her, well, it’s not quite the same.  
Don’t feel you have to reply.  
Malfoy_

Harry had snorted and looked at the owl, which clearly had no intention of leaving without a reply, and rummaged in his drawer for some parchment and a quill. 

_Malfoy,  
It was no trouble. I always knew I would return it to you one day.  
I don’t mind you writing at all. At least you do have some company while you’re at home. It must be tough being confined to one place.  
~~I might drop by again before we go back to school.~~  
We can exchange letters if you’d like.  
Potter_

He’d grabbed some owl treats and fed them to the owl before fastening the letter to its leg and letting it fly off through the window again. He’d watched the silhouette get smaller and smaller as the owl flew away before he’d turned away from the window, a small smile on his face. 

Not even two hours later, the owl had returned, tapping on the kitchen window this time. Harry had felt himself smiling as he moved to let it in again, wondering what the letter would contain. The owl had hopped through the open window, neatly avoiding the sink, and settled on the draining board, holding its leg out to Harry. 

Harry had untied the letter and given the owl another treat before unrolling it. 

_Potter,  
I would like to exchange letters (I rather thought we already were). I am not, currently, allowed to contact anyone else but I don’t imagine that restriction extends to you (which I am, oddly, glad about).  
~~You would also be welcome to drop by again. If you’d like.~~  
And, to address your observation - it is tough being confined here. Although this has been my home for my whole life, it feels different now. Tainted. I am looking forward to returning to school. Sort of. It’ll be strange there too, but I think it will be better than being here.  
Sorry. I’m rambling.  
Malfoy_

Harry had bitten his lip gently as he read the letter. He’d picked up his quill immediately, scribbling a response. 

_Malfoy,  
Apologies. I didn’t realise that you weren’t allowed contact with anyone else. I haven’t been told not to contact you, so I would guess this is okay (even if it isn’t, who would know?).  
~~I probably will then.~~  
I know what you mean. They’ve done a lot of work up at the school. Rebuilding. But it still won’t be the same as it was, I know that. It will be strange for us all.  
Don’t worry about rambling. I don’t mind it.  
Potter_

He’d tied the letter to the owl’s leg and watched it hop back out of the kitchen window and fly away again. He’d got the feeling from Draco’s letter that they weren’t so different anymore.

***

After that day, he and Draco had exchanged letters almost daily for a couple of weeks before Harry plucked up the courage to go back to Malfoy Manor where they’d spent a couple of hours wandering around the grounds. This also then became a regular occurrence and over the weeks, they’d developed a friendship. It hadn’t turned into anything more until they’d been at Hogwarts for a few weeks, though they had found it hard to get time alone.

During his visits to Malfoy Manor, Harry had got used to having Draco to himself. He hadn’t seen anyone else there, though he knew Mrs Malfoy must be around somewhere. His visits had always taken place in the grounds, something he’d found odd at times, but never questioned as the grounds _were_ very calm. 

So coming back to Hogwarts and being surrounded constantly by classmates had been a bit of a surprise. They hadn’t been able to talk properly during lessons, though everyone had noticed the lack of animosity between them.

Now, in the confines of the empty classroom, Harry found himself shifting closer to Draco in his chair as they kissed. Eventually, they parted and Harry pressed his forehead against Draco’s. “I like these moments. It’s so hard getting away from Ron and Hermione sometimes.” 

“I know. I have the same problem with Pansy and Blaise,” Draco replied. “Where are you supposed to be right now?” 

“Having a word with Binns,” Harry admitted. “You?” 

“Same place,” Draco replied with a wry smile. “Let’s hope our friends don’t talk to each other about us.” 

Harry snorted softly. “Do you really think that’s likely?” 

“No, thank Merlin. Not that I’m ashamed or anything,” Draco said. “I just don’t know what they’d think.” 

“No, neither do I,” Harry sighed. “We might have to tell them eventually.” 

“I know. But I still wouldn’t know where to begin, would you?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, I haven’t got the first clue. I don’t think Hermione would be too upset but Ron…” 

“Tell me about it,” Draco sighed. “I know Blaise won’t care. Merlin knows he’s been with all sorts during his time, but Pansy is a different story altogether.” 

“Would she be more bothered that you’re with a boy or that you’re with _me_?” Harry asked. 

“Honestly? Probably that I’m with you. She’s found it a bit harder than I have to let go of all the pure-blood nonsense.” 

“Her family never really joined him, did they?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Though they certainly held the same values and opinions. They just weren’t as… visible about it.”

Harry was silent for a moment before nodding. “Then I suppose we’ll have to hope we can think of a way to tell them that’ll cause the least outrage.” 

Draco nodded too. “I suppose we will. What time is it?” 

Harry sighed and checked his watch. “We’d better go and get some lunch. We’ve only got half an hour until afternoon lessons start.” 

Groaning, they both got up and left the classroom separately, just in case there was anybody nearby. 

“See you tomorrow,” Harry said over his shoulder as they headed their separate ways at the end of the corridor. 

“Definitely,” Draco nodded.

***

The next morning, Harry was eating breakfast with Ron and Hermione when the post arrived. Not expecting anything, he didn’t bother looking up but continued eating his toast. That is, until an owl landed on the table in front of him. Curiously, he reached out to take the letter it held out to him on one leg. Turning it over, he froze. The envelope bore the Malfoy crest.

He didn’t dare look across the Great Hall at Draco as he carefully opened the letter. 

_Mr Potter,_  
_I would be most grateful if you would accompany Draco home for the holidays. I believe it is time we got to know each other.  
Yours, Narcissa Malfoy_

As he finished reading the letter and swallowed the last of his toast with difficulty, he distinctly heard Pansy’s indignant shriek which confirmed that Draco had also received a letter. He dared to look around and his eyes met Draco’s. Without speaking, he knew that they were both thinking the same thing: _how did she know?_

***

By the time the holidays came around, Harry and Draco were no longer sneaking around the castle to spend time together. Mrs Malfoy’s letters had caused rather a stir at the breakfast table, the morning they’d arrived. After hearing Pansy’s shriek, Ron and Hermione had immediately wondered what was going on.

“She hasn’t shrieked like that for a while, has she?” Ron mused, turning to Harry. “Wonder what’s upset her?” 

“Probably nothing,” Harry muttered, turning back to look at his letter. 

“Pansy Parkinson doesn’t shriek about nothing,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “Malfoy doesn’t look too pleased with her, does he?” 

Harry resisted the temptation to turn around and look at Draco again. “He’s probably just been deafened. I wouldn’t look pleased if you shrieked like that in my ear.” 

Hermione turned to look back at Harry again, her eyes falling on the letter. “Who’s that from? It’s not like you to ignore Malfoy.” 

Harry kept quiet for a moment and then sighed, handing the parchment over to Hermione. 

Frowning, Hermione took the parchment and read it quickly, her eyes widening. “Harry… what does it mean?” 

“I need to talk to you both but not here,” Harry replied. “Come on,” he added, glancing around. Draco and Pansy had both disappeared.

*

Boarding the train, Harry felt his stomach squirming as he turned to follow Draco to a free compartment instead of Ron and Hermione. He’d rarely spent a train journey from Hogwarts without them by his side.

“Here’s one,” Draco said over his shoulder as he opened a compartment door and stepped inside.

Harry followed, hoisting his trunk onto the luggage rack after Draco, and then sitting down. “Does this feel weird to you?” 

“Incredibly so,” Draco nodded. “But perhaps we should get used to it.” 

“Do you know that this is only the second time I’ve spent Christmas away from Hogwarts?” Harry asked, picking at a thread on the seat beside him. 

“Ah. So this is doubly strange for you, then?” Draco replied. 

“Yep. What can I expect from the Manor at Christmas? Christmas trees in every room?” 

Draco shook his head. “No, nothing like that. We usually have a big tree in the entrance hall, and then a slightly smaller one in the parlour and garlands _everywhere_. I’m not sure what Mother will be doing this year, if I’m honest.” 

“Speaking of your mother, how do you think she found out about us?” Harry asked, looking up at Draco. 

“I have no idea,” Draco sighed. “I definitely didn’t tell her. But, you know, I wouldn’t put it past her to have been keeping an eye on us during your visits to the Manor over the summer.”

“But nothing happened between us there,” Harry said, frowning. 

“No I know it didn’t, but she’s not stupid, I suppose. She probably saw signs that we didn’t,” Draco said, shrugging. “If it’s any consolation, she didn’t sound angry in her letter.” 

“No, but I’m still a bit worried,” Harry said, scrunching his nose up slightly. “ _We_ might have put our differences behind us, but I haven’t really had the best relationship with your mum over the years, have I?” 

“It’ll be fine,” Draco said. “She wouldn’t have invited you if she hadn’t accepted the possibility of there being something between us.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Harry sighed, leaning back against the seat. 

“Want me to take your mind off it?” Draco asked, raising one eyebrow. 

Harry felt himself flush slightly, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “I think I do, yes.” 

Draco grinned too, pulling the blind down as he moved across the compartment to sit on Harry’s lap.


End file.
